


Catch Your Prize

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bloodlust, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Forest Sex, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon’s Wanted:Love your work! May I request bloodlust sex; like after a big fight with the pack victorious, Derek finds he needs to take stiles right then and there. A real "you can stay or you can go, but either way this if happening" situation.+It's the full moon and the pack is hunting stiles. First one to find their red riding hood gets to fuck his brains out. (Preferable outcome sterek but maybe 2 catch him at once...? Up to you!) (I love your work)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 322





	Catch Your Prize

Stiles knew what was coming, how he could not? He had been with Derek for years now and he know how the Alpha got when a fight with the pack ended in bloody victory for them? He could feel Derek’s Alpha red eyes burning a hole into his skin and Stiles was quick to shed his red leather jacket, handing it to Peter who looked amused and as knowing as Stiles felt. 

“Your Alpha is about to chase me and down, catch me and fuck me. This is happening so you can stay or you can go.” Stiles announced to the pack. Scott’s face screwed up like it did every time something that reminded him that his best friend and Alpha were fucking was shoved in his face and tugged a considering looking Allison away. Jackson tossed Lydia and Danny over his shoulders, both of them pouting as they wanted to stick around making Stiles chuckle. 

“Back off zombie wolf,” Stiles huffed at Peter who was leaning against a tree, making no move to leave. Derek rumbled lowly as he flashed his eyes at his uncle, Peter laughed aloud and waltzed away with Stiles’ jacket slung over his arm. 

“Catch me if you can…Alpha,” Stiles teased as he took off into the woods, darting and twisting around trees as Derek let out a howl and began their usual post battle chase. 

Stiles’ could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he raced through the dark trees, ducking and leaping when needed. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he heard Derek behind him, hunting him down with precision. Stiles loved the adrenaline that came from the hunt before Derek caught him and claimed in, working off the excess bloodlust from the just won battle. 

Stiles yelped as he was tackled sideways by the Alpha, laughing as the two tumbled onto a patch of dirt and dead leaves. Stiles’ chest rose and fell as he pantsed for breath as he lay prone under the crouched form of Derek. 

Derek was in his beta shift and eyes so red they looked like hellfire and Stiles’ got hard instantly. Derek purred in approval at the scent and sight of his mate getting aroused below him. Derek dragged his fangs over Stiles’ throat, not biting but just teasing. Stiles wiggled around until he managed to get his jeans and boxers off before letting out a shuddering sigh when Derek sliced off his t-shirt with his claws. 

“You caught me Alpha. Come on, take your prize.” Stiles encouraged as he palmed the front of Derek’s bulging jeans, eyes dark with lust and mouth watering as he groped and fondled the line of Derek’s cock beneath the denim of his jeans while Derek growled and huffed through his fangs. 

Stiles moaned as the Alpha easily manhandled him until he was in Derek’s favourite mounting position of ass up, face down. Stiles shuddered and arched his back invitingly when Derek pinned his wrists together above his head on the ground with one clawed hand as he rutted his clothed erection against Stiles’ bare ass. 

Stiles’ mouth dropped open as a lewd moan escaped him as suddenly Derek’s bare, fat cock was shoved into him. Stiles’ body shook and his cock bobbed from between his thighs as Derek growled and huffed as he rutted into Stiles’ ass roughly. Stiles’ head spin by the burning pleasure and pain as the Alpha took him hard and fast from behind on the forest floor, the scent of blood and violence thick around them from the just won battle.

The heavy, wet smack of Derek’s balls against Stiles’ ass echoed out in the forest between lewd moans and deep growls as Derek relentlessly rutted into his mate pinned below him. 

“Yes, yes, Alpha, Derek, ah, ah!” Stiles writhed as Derek adjusted his angle and drove deeper into him, cock striking against the human’s prostate each time. Stiles’ dug his shoes and fingers into the dirt as he canted his hips back to meet Derek’s thrusts, eyes closed and cock drooling onto the pile of leaves that were kicked up under him. 

Derek wrapped arm around Stiles’ waist, holding him firmly in place as he ground his cock deeper into his mate. Stiles whined sharply when Derek’s fingers grazed his aching cock and he surprised himself by coming at that simple touch. Derek rumbled his pleasure as Stiles shuddered and convulsed against him, cock painting the forest floor with his release. 

“Mate,” Derek snarled before he sank his fangs into Stiles’ throat, lining up perfectly with the permanent mating mark he had left there ages ago. Stiles keened in overstimulation at the sensation as Derek’s cock throbbed and pulsed inside of him, pumping him full of the werewolf’s cum. 

Stiles shivered from his place pinned under Derek when the Alpha’s cock wetly slipped out of his now cum-dripping hole. Derek nuzzled Stiles’ bleeding throat and crooning lovingly as he cradled the exhausted human to his body, scenting him and laying kisses over his bare skin. 

“Y-Yeah, love you too sourwolf,” Stiles slurred as he cuddled into the heat that his mate was giving off, sore and achy in the best possible way. He loved getting hunted down and fucked by Derek when his mate was in his full Alpha mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
